Through Today and Tomorrow
by IMNOTOKIPROMISE
Summary: Jason has been sleeping around, Sounds normal right but when one girl runs to him declaring he is the father to her baby problem is Jason has never seen this girl in his life and she has a hold of Sookie. What is poor Jason to do? Call Eric of course!{Not a slash} Leme know what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Through today and tomorrow.**  
**Full summary- Jason has been sleeping around, Sounds normal right but when one girl runs to him declaring he is the father to her baby problem is Jason has never seen this girl in his life and she has a hold of Sookie. What is poor Jason to do? Call Eric of course!**

"OH Jason that was amazing" Hannah panted, Jason nodded, Hannah was skinny with shiny brown hair, her bust was substantial and in Jason's opinion she was fairly average in bed. Jason had been doing this for the past week or so, 'this' being sleeping with any girl that showed interest in him. He was at breaking point ever since Eric and Sookie had stormed in on the fellowship of the sun, in a honesty things weren't that bad not until he saw Luke McDonald stroll into the vampire nest and blow the place to splinters. Every time Jason shut his eyes at night the images of blood and gore would wash over his mind causing him to wake up in a cold sweat, so he'd have sex all night and the go to work and then sleep, then the cycle would start knew it wasn't a very good lifestyle but he was happy, well he thought so...

"Jason baby are ya'll even listening to me?" Hannah asked, Jason flicked his eyes over her and grinned his charming smile, "I am sorry baby, I was just admiring how sexy your body looks in this moonlight" she smiled and rolled into his side, "I was just saying that I have to leave in 10 minutes to get back to my Boyfriend," Jason sighed as she enunciated 'Boyfriend'  
"Okay." He watched as Hannah slid of the bed and changed back into her short shorts and white England top.  
"Bye Baby, don't worry i'll see my self out." She winked and left the room swaying her hips as to tease Jason. what she didn't know was he couldn't give a shit. He sighed when he heard the front door slam shut and he sat up, running a hand through his sandy blond hair, Grunting he decided it was probably time for a shower, it would cool him down and make him feel more secure, awake He could not fall asleep now.

"I Jason Stackhouse will not fall asleep. I Jason Stackhouse will not fall asleep" This and the pattering of two feet on the floor were the only sounds echoing through the house. Soaking wet and naked Jason waddled into living room and started to sit down when a loud knock sounded at the front door. "Shit" Jason mumbled as he looked for something to cover himself, he settled for the cover on the couch. The door was wrenched open in seconds.  
Jason looked up at the towering blond vampire,  
"Jason" Eric smiled, Jason eyed him, "What are you doing here?" Jason asked, Eric smirked, "I am here because you're sister has rejected my offer to be mine." Jason raised an eyebrow, "And you are here because?" Eric sighed and lent against the door frame, "Let me in" Eric asked, "Nu uh not till you tell me why you are here" Eric lent down to look Jason in the face, "Jason look at me," Jason closed his eyes  
"Ya'll are not coming on my front door and trying to glamour me. ain't happenin." Jason step back eyes still closed he had momentarily forgotten that he was wrapped in a blanket. he tripped back eyes flying open, Jason tried to grab on to the door frame,  
but failed miserably. Erik barked out some laughter looking at Jason, Jason huffed and stood up, "You have nice assets" Eric drawled a playful smile on his lips,  
"two hours before dawn, I just need ten minutes." Eric said, Jason sighed, "Ok you can come in, let me go get uh dressed," Jason made to walk away but Eric interrupted him "No need as I said I only need a moment of your time."

A/N- Lemme know what ya think .  
N.M.L


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Blinked looking up at Eric, "A moment of my time?" He asked, Eric nodded, "I am here for one of two reasons one your Sister and the other well we will get to that." Jason nodded and gestured to the couch Eric sat down, "I don't have any Trueblood in or nothing but I got beer, Ya want some." Eric shook his head and Jason shrugged pulling his own beer out of the fridge.  
"So what's this about my sister?" Jason asked pulling the pull tab and taking a swig, Eric leaned forward businessman practically oozing out of his, his hands were even clasped together as such.  
"Your Sister Sookie has a knack for getting herself into trouble," Jason raised an eyebrow, "What kinda trouble she in?" He asked. "Supernatural trouble." Eric stated, "I know all about shape shifters if that's what ya'll stating." It was Eric's turn to raise his eyebrows, "No not ShapeShifters worse Were-Wolves." Jason smirked, "Really Were-Wolves, Next thing ya'll be saying there are Fairies and Pixies and Mermaids and gods know what else!" Jason laughed, Eric quirked an eyebrow,  
"I am being serious, Your sisters Boyfriend: William Compton has gone missing Yes?"  
"Fiancee" Jason corrected, Eric smirked, "Yes, Yes." Jason nodded, "And I have a favor to ask, I need you to look after your sister, Sookie and stop her from consorting with any were-Wolves."  
"That's it. Ok cool done anythang else." Jason asked sounding relieved,  
"Yes actually, There is a matter of a missing Vampire we believe to to be dead."  
"Uh huh and what's that got to do with me exactly?" Jason asked all the while thinking _'Not Eddie Not Eddie.'  
_"We believe that a girl you were having Sexual intercourse with knew this vampire." Jason was trying to keep his cool It wouldn't do to breakdown now,  
"The vampire is called Eddie Gauthier" Jason swallowed, "I dunno who you are talking about." Eric growled,  
"Don't Play dumb with me Stackhouse, I can smell him. So you are going to tell me what happened or Simply i will drain you right here and hang you outside Fangtsaisa to make an example am I clear." Jason Gulped and nodded, "Yes Sir!"

"Ok Well I met Amy in Fantasia." Eric looked at Jason, "Why were you in Fantasia?" Jason swallowed again, "Looking for V" Eric raised an Eyebrow and Motioned him to continue "She said that she had some and we went back to mine, It was all going great an all until after a few days she ran out, of V I mean. So we followed Laffete to Eddies house, Laffete Uh, well he-"  
Eric cut him of."I have already spoken with Laffete." Eric told him, Jason swallowed and continued.  
"Well after Laffete left we went in and kidnapped Eddie. That's not what I had thought that she was about to do. So anyway we take him back to mine and she uh starts to drain him, she wouldn't feed him any true blood are anything so when she was at work I bought in some True blood and feed him, Amy found out and got angry, I then decided to set him free and then she staked him." Jason looked down sadly, "I had made friends with Eddie he was really nice and sweet." Eric raised an eyebrow before muttering "Humans"  
"Where can I find this 'Amy'?" Eric asked, Jason's eyes watered before he whispered. "Dead. My best friend killed her, though he wasn't really the man I thought he was." Eric nodded,  
"Well she killed Eddie so business done and dusted I need to return to ground so I'll leave you be. Oh and remember look after Sookie!" Eric said.

* * *

Jason followed Eric to the door where he briskly disappeared. Jason sighed and sat down stretching out and promptly falling asleep.

Jason groaned at the sound of his phone going of, He picked it up to the sound of Laffetes voice,  
"Yo Bitch were you at?!" Jason groand again. "JASON MUTHAFUCKING STACKHOUSE." He shouted, "Yeah?".  
"Don't you 'yeah' me hoe. Get your skinny white ass down here now you is late." Jason sighed. "I am on my way."  
"Yeah you better be on your way!" Jason hung up and promptly dressed for work with his toothbrush in his mouth.  
He was changed in five minutes and new record. Grabbing his keys and locking his door he climbed into the truck.

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading I really enjoyed writting Laffete


	3. Chapter 3

Work went smoothly for Jason, Lafayette of coarse gave him grief as he drove in:  
"We need a supervisor so we can do work. You is our supervisor so thanks to you bitch, we have to stay an hour longer." Jason nodded and muttered his apologies,  
"Yeah well I am here now" Before grabbing a shovel and helping the others in there work.  
It was the end of work when Layettes voice shouted above the workers murmurs,  
"Muthafucker!" Jason ran up to him, "What's the problem?" Lafayette pointed to his car,  
"There is the Fucking problem!" Lafayette pointed angrily at his car."I have a shift in 5 minutes at Merlotte's and My Car has broken down, so that is my Problem."  
"I could give you a ride if you want?" Jason offered, He felt like going home and sleeping but he could always go for a beer.  
"Yo sure?" Jason nodded, "Yeah and we can get a tow-truck or somthin' later?" Lafayette gave him a smile, "You is off the hook for being late to work," Jason smiled and lead him to his truck.

* * *

Jason sat on a bar stool in front of Sam.  
"You OK Jason?" Jason nodded, "What can I get you?" Jason tapped his hand on the bar. "Budweiser please?" Sam nodded, Jason handed him the money and took a deep sip from the bottle, he felt a hand on his back and turned to see Hoyt,  
"Hey Jason!" He smiled, Jason grunted in Hoyt was his friend best friend in fact but things were just different, "Er I got to go, Hey Sam?" Jason called,  
"Yeah", "er say is Sookie working tonight?" Sam shook his head. Jason nodded and slid of the bar stool, he walked out the door and into the parking lot.  
"IT'S A FUCKING MURDER WEAPON." Curiosity peeked Jason he strolled over to Andy's car, Not before pulling his gun out of his trousers first.

Then he saw it, Eggs had a knife up to Andy, who was lying on the floor in shock. Jason didn't even think about it, Eggs was lying on the floor dead, before Jason even realised he had pulled the trigger.  
"Stackhouse!" Andy hissed. Jason looked shocked at the gun in his hand, "You need to go, you weren't here ok?" Jason nodded, still shocked about the dead man. "Go." Jason looked around before running to his truck, he slammed the door and looked at the gun on the seat next to him. He wanted to cry, but no tears came, he wanted to scream but no noise came through.

* * *

Jason had been up all night as pur-usual, this time he couldn't sleep because every time he tried images of Egg's wide shocked eyes would stare in to him, The red bullet wound scared him more though. He Jason Stackhouse had killed someone.  
There was a knock at the door which scared the living daylights out of him, Who was at the door.  
To his complete and utter shock it was a Blonde haired woman, she was pretty with big brown doe eyes and long thick lashes.  
"Jason Baby?!" She called, engulfing him in a cuddle.  
"Er do I know you?" He asked confused, "It's Sandra. Don't you remember?" She asked Jason shook his head, before he could say anything she broke, landing on the floor in a ball in tears.  
"No Please don't cry come on in." He helped her up and brought her to the sofa.  
"Why are you crying?" She shook her head wiping away her tears with her index finger.  
"You won't care." She huffed, "Yes I will now tell my why you are crying!"

Her brown eyes were red from crying, she looked at him, "I am Pregnant." She whispered, Before looking back down, "Oh" He answered she stared at the floor.  
"It's yours" She whispered, She risked a glance and saw a shocked Jason, His jaw was dropped his eyes were wide and his face was pale.  
"You sure?" Was all he manged to get out, and even then it was barely a whisper, "yeah" She started crying again, and Jason looked round he remembered every single woman he had slept with, or well recognised them at least and their name would at least ring a bell. But with Sandra nothing.

He looked at her, she looked really tired, He helped her to the bathroom and handed her a towel and closed the door as she showered. He waited for 20 minutes and when she came out he handed her a shirt of his and took her to his bed, He watched from the door as she climbed in. He closed the door and grabbed a duvet from the cupboard and fell a sleep on the Sofa.

* * *

A/n- Hope you liked Lemme know what you think! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Jason woke up with sunlight streaming through the living room window, He sat up and inspected his surroundings, the beer cans that littered the counter were gone, and the carpet had been hovered, there was also a smell of bacon in the air and Jason looked at the coffee table to see a BLT. He looked around again. "Sook?" He asked, No reply, he shrugged and bit into his sandwich.  
Upon inspecting his bedroom he found that the massive pile of laundry on his Lay-Z boy chair was gone, His DVDs had been organised from the pile on the floor to the shelf, His jaw dropped his house was tidy!  
He ran around the house trying to find who it was, Then it hit him.

The girl last night.

He hadn't seen her in the house and when he went outside to inspected the garden he saw that it was empty to. he shrugged and got changed for work

* * *

(Sookie's Pov)

Sookie was finding something to do when a girl knocked on her door.  
"Hiya, You must be Sookie?" Sookie nodded unsure of who this was, could it be a werewolf, she reached into her mind. 'Jasons Sister is so pretty!" Was her main thought, Sookie shrugged,  
"Yeah I am Sookie, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" The girl smiled, "I am Sandra,"_** 'I am carryin'** **Jason's Baby**._' Sookie was literally shocked upon the discovery of this thought, she mentally face palmed and invited poor Sandra in.

"Would you like some ice tea, It's awfully warm out?" Sookie asked, The girl nodded, Sookie ran into the kitchen and called Jason.

"Jason why the hell is a pregnant girl sat in my house?!" Sookie snapped,  
_"She told you?"_ He murmured,  
"She didn't need to!" Sookie hissed, She herd Jason sigh  
_"I am sorry Sook honestly I don't know what to tell you?!"  
_"Well you could explain to me why she is here!" Sookie offered  
"_I don't know look-" _Sookie cut him off,  
"No you looked, I have work soon and till then I need to go and entertain your pregnant girlfriend?!" She hissed before hanging up.

"Is there a Problem Sookie?" Sandra asked, Sookie smiled and shook her head.

"Nope I have work in half an hour though." She informed Sandra. Sandra didn't feel disheartened at all actually it made her all the more excited.  
"Wow Merlottes could you give me a lift there when you go if it's not to much to ask!" Sookie nodded and thought of ways to get rid of the awkward tension in the room.  
"Er how far along are you?" She asked the girl looked shocked and then blushed, "I am one month" She murmured.

* * *

"Shit." Jason hissed as his sister hung up.  
how did Sandra find out where Sookie lived, and did Sandra tell Sookie they were an item coz the last time he checked they definitely were not!

"Jason! Stop staring at your Muthafucking phone and get back to work," Laffete shouted,  
"I am the supervisor I will get to work when I want to get to work not when any of yall tell me to!" Jason snapped,  
"Don't you get all b-i-chy with me Stackhouse, you is lucky your nose is still incredibly strait keep talking to me the way you is now and that won't last long." Jason sighed and nodded, "Sorry yall, I am having some" He sighed trying to find the right words before he slowly murmured,  
"Woman Problems." Everyone nodded in agreement which relieved Jason but in one way saddened him, his Murderer best friend would have smiled and taunted him with.  
"Having trouble keeping it up Cher." With a bright smile on his face, He sighed and Picked up a shovel getting round to digging another pointless hole in renal perish.

* * *

Sookie Pov.

Sookie watched from the hatch as Sandra devoured a burger,  
"Hey Sook you ok?" It was the kind voice of Terry bellfluer, "Yeah Terry I am fine, Just really worried about Jason!"  
Terry nodded, "I get worried about Andy all the time its usual." He mused Sookie nodded and smiled.  
"Order up to table 6" He said Handing her the burger. Sookie carried it to Mrs Fortenberry.

"Can I get you anythang else?" Sookie asked being polite to the rude matron. "I asked for ketchup with ma chips." Sookie mentally rolled her eyes, Mrs Fortenberry went through more ketchup than the whole bar put together! Sookie handed her the bottle and moved to the bar where Tara was sat glaring at a drunk patron.  
"Hello Tara" Tara waved and went back to her book,  
"You have a good night?" Sookie asked, "I guess." Tara's voice was emotionless and blunt. "Sookie sighed and decided to leave it where it was.

* * *

Jason walked into the bar and sat at the counter only to have a face full of Sookie.  
"Hi." he said, Giving and sheepish smile,  
"Don't say hi Jason like everything is ok, Your pregnant Girlfriend is sat over there." Jason noticed in Horror as Tara's head poked up,  
"Jason Stackhouse you got a girl pregnant?!" Tara said, Laffate walked round at that point.  
"Jason you dumb fuck." Laffete said smiling,  
"Yeah I get it please stop it! I am sure Mrs Fortynberry didn't here you?!" he hissed, "Oh I heard" She called, Jason sighed.  
Sandra skipped up to his side, "Hi Jason how was work?" He shrugged, "Is this her?" Tara whispered to Sookie, Sookie nodded and Jason faintly heard Tara mutter white trash as she walked away. "Don't drink anymore Jason it really ain't good for ya." Sandra said, She started pulling on his arm. "Comeon we'll go back to yours and I'll make dinner." Jason gave in and allowed him self to be dragged to his truck.

* * *

Tara felt ill really ill.  
She knew that she wasn't over Jason, she was still mourning over Eggs, this was another blow to the heart.  
"Laffete can I stay at yours tonight." She asked, Laffete shrugged and nodded.

* * *

A/N- Ok it's been awhile I know and it's not in perfect order but it is a fanfic after all :)


	5. Chapter 5

Jason Drove back to his house, and glared at the road the whole way there.  
"Jason baby you don't look to happy is somethin' up?" Sandra asked Jason sighed rubbing his eye with his left hand.  
"No" He lied, "I am just tired" Another Lie. Sandra cleared her throat, "I know there is more than that." Jason hand was through his hair and it stayed there as he looked out the window, "uh I was uh kinda hoping that um people wouldn't find out so soon." Jason was starting to regret what he said when he added emphasis to So. women were so confusing and this one was pregnant! He wished there was just a small tell-tale sign if he had upset her. The silence gradually became more awkward before Sandra stuttered out. "Y-y-your n-n-not Ashamed are you?" Jason now had to be careful. He couldn't do with up setting here even more.

* * *

"Sookie Your Gran would be rolling in her grave!" Tara exclaimed,  
"Jason's "Little" Problem Aint Little!" She continued. Tara put little speech marks over 'Little'  
"All I was saying Tara. This could be good for Jason." Tara put her hand up before Sookie could elaborate,  
"Good for Jason Girl what about the poor woman carrying his child.  
"Well...I... But it would be good for her to." Tara could see she was winning over sookie.  
"The poor Woman doesn't look that young! She aint even Married, What do you think her parents are thinking, You know were all God stringers over here, They probably kicked her out for not waiting til' marriage." Sookie thought about it and then spoke.  
"But it could really mature him up! He might act responsable."  
Tara felt like slapping her friend. but Lafayette interrupted.

"Hoe I is leaving in three minutes, If you is not in the car by then. I ain't waiting."  
Tara acted as though she hadn't heard him.  
"You aint even listening to me Sook!" Tara said, Lafayette turned to her. "And you aint listing to me!" Lafayette said.  
Tara was getting really pissed of. "I HEARD YOU DAMIT!" Lafayette smirked and strolled out.  
"I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow." Tara followed Lafayette but turned at the door in last minute to raise her eyebrows and give her friend a sad frown.

* * *

Jason moved the food on his plate around with his fork.  
"Ya'll not hungry?" Sandra asked. Jason shook his head, "I'll take it into work tomorrow." He took a last bite and put it on the side.  
"My first scan is in 3 days at 12:20." Jason nodded, He had work then, he could probably get of of going but did he want to know?,  
"I'll see if I can get outta work" He said, she gave him a sweet smile.  
"I am gonna go to bed."  
To Jason that ment the couch."

_Jason stared at Eggs as the bullet hit and the tall male fell.  
Eggs fell with an audible 'Thump'. Andy who was by the car stared up at him. Jason moved the gun to face Andy, He shot him without even thinking about it.  
A sick satisfied feeling washed over him, but it was gone when he decided he wanted to do it again. To his pleasure a screaming Tara came out and threw her self on Egg's she looked at Jason before screaming. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Jason was feed up with her moody tone. "Shut up bitch" and like the others he shot her down.  
Sookie was next and shot down before she even said a word, As the night wore on more people he knew died. Lafayette Sam, Hoyt, Terry.  
__Sandra also ended up on the small pile plus a little Girl that called him daddy. Reine stood next to him just after Arlene feel to her knees.  
"Well done cher. Couldn't have done it better my self." Jason find his self shocked by the soothing feeling he gets of the accent.  
He turns to his former friend, Reine takes the gun from Jason's hand and points it at his head in between his brows  
"All good things must come to an end cher." BANG._

Jason was thrown from his dream his hand unconsciously flew to his hand, He sighed and stretched before standing up and strolling to the fridge, Frustration crept up to him when he saw there was no beer. He slammed the door and rubbed his eyes checking his phone he felt like smacking his head against the table two hours till work!

* * *

A/N- Really getting into this! Lemme know what you think.


End file.
